Mugen Souls - The Little Things
by StevieBond
Summary: Ryan Hollows has one pointless dream, to stand on the top floor of the castle with someone that he likes. When a leaflet competition is handed to him, he thinks of the demon reborn girl named Altis as his chosen one. But will it work for him?


**My first Mugen Souls story and after getting to know the characters, I have my favourites.**

 **Altis is my top fave who I think could use some attention, so enter another one of my OC's into the frame. xD**

* * *

The Little Things

"Dear Diary." Altis said as she began to write down the events that involved her in her daily life. "It was one of those unusual days on board the G-Castle. I was with Chou Chou and Ryuto, going over old times when Belleria came along and asked us what we were talking about before mentioning about the one guy who seemed to really like me." She lifted her head up a little with her legs up at the back, laying on the bed and looking up with a smile. "I wasn't sure if it was fate or a coincidence, but it was like the two of us had something in common and this is how it began..."

* * *

 _Sometime Earlier..._

"You just joined us at the weekly ceremony event to mark the anniversary of the success brought forth by the undisputed god of the universe, Lady Chou Chou!" A shampuru greeted who was in a suit and holding on to a mic. "Every walks of life desires to be close so we can worship under her rule, just look at the way she commands her peons."

"Make way for your one and only undisputed god!" Chou Chou stated proudly. "And of course, my loyal peons who help made this possible."

Ryuto and Altis were walking behind her down the aisle and towards into the castle building. One of the civilians in attendance however wasn't paying attention to Chou Chou, but he had his eyes on Altis who was the closest to him and the other civilians who kept their arms and hands to themselves. When Altis walked past the guy, she glanced at him and he smiled in response which earned him a hello and a wave from Altis, that was enough to make him happy. No one noticed the exchange of looks, except for Belleria who was behind Ryuto and Altis and saw the male civilian and looked at him before they all walked into the castle building.

That male civilian is Ryan Hollows, a young man who works on the ship as a low-ranked janitor who wishes he had someone to be welcomed home to instead of living all by himself like some 80's ballad song once said or something along those lines. Once the showcase of Chou Chou's ceremony was over, the civilians all went back to their jobs and homes, apart from Ryan who was in a daze somewhat until he felt the tapping on his feet.

"Puru!" One of the bunnies said, holding out a leaflet.

"Hm?" Ryan responded by taking it and read the contents.

 _Hello loyal civilian, if you have received this leaflet, your luck is about to change forever! Send in your details via the small section and you could be in with a chance to spend a day with one of Lady Chou Chou's peons! Deadline is in three days, good luck!_

"Well, I have nothing to lose here." Ryan said to himself as we went back to his small home and signed in the needed info. His choice was clear, if he had the luck to be a winner, he would pick Altis, because there was something that he clearly liked about her. Was it her appearance or was it because she has a demon side that comes out very often, that was the question he wanted to answer if the chance came.

* * *

Three days had passed since then and some of the peons were in the main room of Chou Chou's castle.

"Ugh!" Alys groaned. "The competition to be chosen and spend five minutes with a G-Castle civilian is so not my style."

"Quite right, my lovely." Elka agreed. "No one has the right to be with you, except for yours truly and your adoring fans."

"Some things never change." Sharuru said with her usual tone.

Altis sighed.

"Huh? What's up Altis?" Ryuto asked.

Altis tried to brush it off. "Oh, it's nothing serious."

"Did something happen a few days ago?" Belleria asked.

"Well, you could say that..."

"Maybe you ate something bad." Marina thought.

"Is it a bug in your system?" Dees asked.

"Uh Dees. Altis, isn't an android." Ryuto corrected. "Just saying."

"Don't compare me to being a robot!" Altis moaned before she got up and left.

"Where are you going?" Welsh asked who didn't get a reply.

"Annnnnd she's gone." Ryuto stated.

"I'll go and talk to her." Belleria said before she left the room as well.

Elka then chose to put his foot in it as usual. "Well, if Altis ever needs a shoulder to cry on, I'm not far away."

"Don't throw yourself at girls when I'm around, idiot!" Alys exclaimed before grabbing him by the arm.

"I-I-I wasn't, I'm not some common low class pervert."

"Yeah...right" Ryuto sighed.

"Anyways, about the competition, have we picked a winner yet?" Marina asked.

"Lady Chou Chou says that Altis should pick the winner from out a hat filled with the names of the civilians who sent in their leaflet forms."

"Right, wasn't Altis supposed to pick one?"

"Well, since she's not here now, I might as well pick one out at random."

"That won't be necessary." Sharuru intervened. "I desire that same thing."

"I know, why don't we pick one out together?" Welsh suggested.

Sharuru nodded. "If you wish."

The Tree World Hero and Demon Lord grabbed the same piece of paper from the hat and it revealed the winners name.

"It appears that fate has chosen the winner." Sharuru said.

"Yeah, what do we do now?" Welsh asked.

"We send a letter to the winner and I shall take care of that." Marina answered. "Umm, does anyone have a pen?"

* * *

Sometime later and back outside his house, Ryan was coming home after a hard day's work when a shampuru hopped along with a letter in its mouth.

"A letter?" Ryan asked.

The shampuru placed it on the ground. "Puru!" It exclaimed, jumping happily before hopping away.

Ryan thought it was a little odd, but he picked up the latter, opening it and reading what was said.

 _Congratulations citizen! You have been chosen as the winner of the G-Castle Meeting competition! You are summoned to Lady Chou Chou's castle! You must go there as soon as you read this letter and then choose the peon you want to spend the day with! This letter will burn to a crisp in five seconds!_

Ryan gasped and dropped the letter, before it started to burn and melt away in the tiny flames, until it disappeared.

"Yes!" He exclaimed to himself. "Now I finally get my chance with Altis, she's so beautiful..." He rushed inside and got himself cleaned up, he was going to need it.

Moments later, Ryan was walking over to the castle and dressing a little smarter than his usual clothes and approached the entrance where there were two shampurus guarding the way along with one of the peons.

"Excuse me, are you Ryan Hollows?" Marina asked.

"That is me." He replied. "I've never won anything like this before."

"Then it's your lucky day, come with me and I'll take you to the waiting room."

Ryan nodded and followed Marina inside the castle, the two then walked into a huge room with many benches and Ryan sat down.

"Sooo, who is it you wanna see?" She asked.

"A-A-Altis." Ryan replied, trying not to blush.

"Ohhh, you have a crush on her? Then wait right here, oh and I won't tell anyone else, it'll be a secret." She giggled before leaving.

Things were quiet for a moment as Ryan pondered how he was the lucky one, or was it all just really luck.

He heard footsteps and turned to see the demon reborn herself with a smile.

"Hello there, you must be Ryan." Altis greeted.

"Y-yes." He replied. "I'm s-so honoured to meet you again."

"Again?"

Ryan began to find his confidence. "Yeah, you first looked at me a few days ago during the ceremony."

"I did?" The memory came back to her. "Ohhh, then we meet again. How are you doing?"

"I'm...okay, just not used to this kind of thing..." His confidence was draining again.

"Awww, is someone shy?" Altis then had a wonderful yet awful idea. _Hmmm, maybe if I start hitting on him, I could be praised as the evil being that I am!_

"Umm Altis, you're creeping me out."

Altis was snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh! S-sorry about that. Anyways, congratulations on winning the competition and since you picked me, I am yours for the day."

"Thank you." Ryan said with his smile returning. _Although if I could have you with me for all my days, that'd be nice too._

"So where shall we go?"

"There's a wonderful view of the ship that I've always wanted to inside the castle and it's along the balcony."

"I see, is there a reason why?"

Ryan smiled. "Well, I've always wanted to stand on the top floor and have someone standing beside me so that I don't feel alone every night."

Altis blushed a little. "Sooo, do you have a crush on me or something?"

"Y-y-yes..." He replied, blushing in return.

Altis laughed. "I guess we have something in common already. Then come on, I'll show you the way."

"Thanks."

The two walked up a stairway and along the way to the top floor, Altis had chosen to make a bold move by taking his hand and holding it. Ryan was being quite bashful that he wasn't paying attention to his hand being held until Altis spoke, snapping him out of it. When they got to the floor with the balcony, they walked over and took note of the view of the city on the G-Castle, they stood close and still holding hands.

For Altis, she was ready to put her devilish plan into motion. "Ryan, are you okay?" She asked with a grin.

"Sort of..." He answered before noticing his hand being held. "...umm, you're holding my hand?"

"Yeah, because you said you wanted it to share the view with someone, right?"

"Yeah I did...I wasn't expecting it to be this soon."

Altis giggled. "It's okay, this can be between you and me. No one else will have to know."

"Have to know about what?" A voice asked from behind.

Altis and Ryan gasped and turned around to see the Undisputed God herself.

"Chou Chou!" Altis exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Sooo, is this the winner?" She asked.

"The name's Ryan..." He responded whilst bowing.

Chou Chou smirked. "Hmm, well mannered. Not bad, civilian, but being well mannered isn't good enough for my approval."

Altis frowned. "What do you want?"

"Just to check for myself that Ryan here is a worthy winner and right now, I have doubts."

"Why would you wanna waste time on someone who isn't your peon?"

Chou Chou didn't seem pleased. "Well why not? I have all the peons from all the worlds that I could ever want, I don't need some guy like him with me."

"You know, you could be nice every once in a while."

"Says the demon reborn who has evil intentions for Ryan no doubt." Chou Chou remarked.

Altis went into tsundere mode. "N-now come on, I don't have any intentions like that right now."

"You sure...well, I'll leave it in your hands if you do decide to go evil, have fun." Chou Chou laughed before she left.

Ryan was confused by it all whilst Altis sighed before she looked at him.

"I am so embarrassed..." Ryan covered his face.

"Please don't try to be." Altis responded. "Listen, I know we haven't known each other long but..."

"You want to kiss me?" Ryan asked out of the blue.

Altis gasped and blushed in bright red. "Oh my...y-y-y-yes..."

Ryan then grabbed her hands. "Th-then...it's alright, no one else is looking...I'm sure..."

Altis then suddenly locked her lips with his, sealing in what was her first ever kiss.

After a few seconds, they pulled out of the kiss and now both faces were in bright red.

"I...I'm sorry for kissing you so suddenly..." Altis apologised before sighing. "...once again, I did something good instead of evil..."

"It's alright..." Ryan assured. "Good, evil...who you are is who I love..."

"You...love me?"

"More than you could possibly know..."

Ryan and Altis both smiled and locked in a romantic kiss again...

* * *

"...and that's how it all came to be." Altis finished as she continued writing in her diary. "Ryan and I haven't been together for long since then, but I can tell that he and I are going to be in love for a very long time. I also, have Belleria to thank for when she came after me to give some advice." With that, she stopped writing and placed her diary away.

As she put the book and pen underneath her bed, Ryan came in with his arms open and the two of them embraced in a close hug, their love was only the beginning...

THE END

* * *

 **Yay! It's all done, I hope to do more Mugen Souls stories very soon.**


End file.
